prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (July 9, 2019)
The July 9, 2019 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the SNHU Arena in Manchester, New Hampshire on July 9, 2019. Summary Earlier in the evening, The Singh Brothers mockingly presented The Brian Kendrick with a Bollywood Lifetime Achievement Award for his illustrious career. The Man With a Plan didn’t take kindly to The Singhs’ gesture and challenged either of them to a match. Sunil Singh answered the call, and following the opening bell, the Bollywood star tried to lighten the mood by dancing in front of Kendrick. The former Cruiserweight Champion wasn’t in the mood for Singh’s antics and unloaded on his opponent. Kendrick was all business, but a distraction from Samir Singh on the outside allowed Sunil to take control of the match. Back inside the ring, Sunil Singh took his time dismantling the veteran competitor and making sure to taunt his opponent as well. Watching from ringside, Samir Singh offered assistance to his brother while the official was distracted, unloading on Kendrick. Sunil maintained control of the bout, but his overconfidence backfired when he gave Kendrick ample time to recover and roll away from an elbow drop off the top. A fired-up Kendrick took out his aggression on his opponent. Despite countering Sliced Bread No. 2, Sunil found himself tapping out to Kendrick’s patented Captain’s Hook. There was no time for celebration, as Samir charged the ring and took out The Man With a Plan. As The Singh Brothers unloaded on Kendrick, Akira Tozawa charged in and quickly removed The Singhs from the ring, saving his friend and mentor. Taking part in the wild Six-Man Tag Team Match last week on WWE 205 Live, Gentleman Jack Gallagher looked to recalibrate and impose his will on Devin Justin. The British Superstar quickly took his opponent to the canvas and began to show off his incredible technical ability, focusing his attention on Justin’s arms. In addition to using his technical expertise, Gallagher attacked with precision to keep his opponent at bay. Showing off his unorthodox style, Gallagher tied Justin up in the ropes before executing a running dropkick. Measuring his opponent and ready to move in for the victory, Gallagher was distracted as Mike Kanellis appeared at ringside and started dumping garbage and making a mess of the ringside area. As The Opportunist was removed from ringside, Justin attempted to roll up Gallagher but was met with met with a devastating headbutt, and the British Superstar scored the victory. Even before their match began, Oney Lorcan and Ariya Daivari engaged in a backstage brawl just as WWE 205 Live began and had to be separated by WWE officials. As Daivari made his way to the ring, The Boston Brawler charged up the entrance ramp, and the melee was underway. Lorcan tossed chairs into the ring, but The Persian Lion turned the tables and dropped his rival once again to the outside, driving Lorcan into the announce table before retrieving a garbage can. Lorcan suplexed Daivari onto the arena floor before he was thrown into the barricade. Daivari brought a ladder into the ring and exercised his will on Lorcan with a steel chain. With momentum in his favor, Daivari methodically began dismantling his archnemesis, setting the ladder up in the corner and aiming to maximize punishment. However, Daivari’s plan backfired as he was the one tossed into the ladder. Fending off a suplex into the ladder, The Persian Lion attempted fight back, but Lorcan overpowered him and drove him into the ladder with a hip toss. The animosity between both Superstars was on display as Lorcan attempted to execute his Half and Half Suplex onto a steel chair. Daivari countered and wrapped the steel chain around Lorcan’s face and drove him into the turnbuckles. The resilient brawler fought through the pain and punishment, but Daivari remained relentless, applying a variation of the camel clutch using a steel chair as leverage. With the WWE Universe making demands for a table, The Boston Brawl obliged and placed one inside the squared circle. With Daivari reeling, Lorcan began to assemble steel chairs in a formation that only suggested a level of destruction hitherto undreamt of. Recovering before Lorcan could exercise his will, Daivari attacked with the garbage can lid and drew energy from the ire of the WWE Universe. Lorcan attempted to powerbomb his opponent into the steel chairs, but he was instead tossed into them himself. Looking to put Lorcan away from good, Daivari set up the ladder, ascended to the top and executed a Persian Splash, only to have his opponent barely kick out at two. Frustrated, Daivari set up not one, but two tables and once again prepared for the Persian Splash. However, Lorcan countered and drove Daivari through the tables with a huge superplex to score the victory. Results ; ; *The Brian Kendrick defeated Sunil Singh (w/ Samir Singh) *Gentleman Jack Gallagher defeated Devin Justin *Oney Lorcan defeated Ariya Daivari in an Anything Goes Match Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 Live 7-9-19 1.jpg 205 Live 7-9-19 2.jpg 205 Live 7-9-19 3.jpg 205 Live 7-9-19 4.jpg 205 Live 7-9-19 5.jpg 205 Live 7-9-19 6.jpg 205 Live 7-9-19 7.jpg 205 Live 7-9-19 8.jpg 205 Live 7-9-19 9.jpg 205 Live 7-9-19 10.jpg 205 Live 7-9-19 11.jpg 205 Live 7-9-19 12.jpg 205 Live 7-9-19 13.jpg 205 Live 7-9-19 14.jpg 205 Live 7-9-19 15.jpg 205 Live 7-9-19 16.jpg 205 Live 7-9-19 17.jpg 205 Live 7-9-19 18.jpg 205 Live 7-9-19 19.jpg 205 Live 7-9-19 20.jpg 205 Live 7-9-19 21.jpg 205 Live 7-9-19 22.jpg 205 Live 7-9-19 23.jpg 205 Live 7-9-19 24.jpg 205 Live 7-9-19 25.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #137 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #137 at WWE.com * 205 Live #137 on WWE Network Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events